


in a dream

by honeyboyfelix (eastsidechinchillas)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Magical Elements, but nothing major will change... only added, gonna add more tags later?, i dont really know what to tag >~<, like side ships and stuff, lots of dream sequences, not all of this is planned out tbh, not really fantasy but not really reality either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastsidechinchillas/pseuds/honeyboyfelix
Summary: I know youI walked with you once upon a dreamI know youThe gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleamYet I know it's trueThat visions are seldom all they seemBut if I know youI know what you'll doYou'll love me at onceThe way you did onceUpon a dream//all Felix did was go to sleep one night and dream and now he's been sucked into a weird and complicated world filled with friends, danger, and maybe,,,, love?
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	in a dream

Felix was sure that this was the best day of his life.

He aced all his tests, Ms.Park didn’t even yell at him during his Korean lesson, and the leader of the dance team personally asked him to try out for the team; so overall it was a perfect day.

He hoped his luck wouldn’t run out before he got to gym class because he’d definitely need it there. 

That was the first time Felix saw him.

The school hallways were always packed but today there was hardly anyone, which he was grateful for because he didn’t feel like being pushed around a packed hallway today. That also meant that he had a clear view of a dark figure running top speed at the wall on the opposite end; Felix felt himself involuntarily brace for impact but the kid never hit the wall, he ran straight through it, disappearing from view.

Felix just stood there, shell shocked. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed the kid literally melting into the wall but everyone was still just talking, heading to class. Felix shook his head, he must have imagined it then-  _ man I should sleep more. _

He continued on his way, finally making it to his locker, to change into his p.e. Uniform. Something about the locker room was off but Felix couldn’t tell what it was. He could have sworn the bathroom was on the right and not on the left, though maybe he was just so shaken up from earlier that he was confusing things; it really didn’t matter right now. 

He saw a dark blur out of the corner of his eye and turned around to look at whatever it was but slipped on the damp floor.

Felix shot up, sweat dripping down his face. The sun wasn’t even up yet; his room was dark, the only light coming from his alarm clock on his bedside table which read  _ 4:42. _ He flopped back on his bed groaning, he didn’t have to be awake for a few hours.

_ That was such a wild dream, _ he thought rolling out of bed,  _ might as well get something done before school starts. _

  
  


Felix’s real school day had not gone so well.

He still wasn’t on the dance team, still too scared to try out.

The hallways were extra crowded that day too, so he got pushed more which meant he dropped his books all over the hallway making him late for p.e.

By the time he got home, he was so stressed he completely forgot about his weird dream- opting to take a nap instead of dealing with his homework.

Felix was back at school.

He aced all his tests.

Ms.Park didn’t yell at him in Korean class.

The leader of the dance team asked him to try out for the team.

Overall it was a perfect day.

Felix stopped and looked around the hallway.

_ This was weird _ ; he’d been here before, everything that happened last night was happening again.

He walked closer to the wall where the boy had disappeared into yesterday, the world suddenly moving as slow as honey. 

_ Am...am I dreaming? _

He feels it before he sees it, something in the air changes before Felix knows it he’s running to the locker rooms - only just remembering to watch out for puddles.

He saw the black flash again; was the world moving slowly or maybe Felix was just moving quickly now, he couldn’t tell.

He’s only a few feet behind the kid- the black flash from last night’s dream- running towards a wall again.

“Hey!” Felix feels his hand close around fabric as they reach the wall

he sees nothing; the world turned black and there was nothing, no feeling, only an endless black void for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds and then he was back; his back slammed against a wall and some- thing? Someone? Was Pressing something across his upper chest, pinning him to the wall and knocking the breath out of him. 

“Who are you?” the ‘ _ thing _ ’ growled in front of him. He still couldn’t see anything but they were starting to come into focus.

“How did you get through!” the definitely human shape yelled at him this time.

Felix groaned blinking the last remaining fuzz out of his eyes. The boy who was pinning him to the wall was short (well shorter than him at least), dressed head to toe in black with a hat covering his hair and a bit of his face. Felix was still trying to catch his breath, so he looked around the room but there was nothing to look at- the room was dark but not like a light was turned off (because he could clearly still see the boy in front of him as if it were fully lit) there was just nothing, he tried to turn his head slightly to see behind him but the boy grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back into the wall.

“Answer my questions,” he spit.

“S-sorry,” Felix’s voice was hoarse from having the breath knocked out of him and Felix thought he saw a flash of worry cross the guy's face before he loosened his grip a fraction “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Felix hoped he was still dreaming.

If he was dreaming, would this dude even say anything? Could Felix just control what happens?

“Whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong,” and then he added, “and you never explained who you were.”

Felix shook his head, all of this was too confusing for him but if it was a dream then it really didn’t matter right?

“My name is Felix?” he didn’t mean to say it as a question but things weren’t exactly going good for him right now.

“Ok Felix,” he finally let go of him “you definitely shouldn’t be here.”

“W-what do you mean?” Felix felt like his legs were jelly, he was just barely standing at this point.

This was a very realistic dream.

“You shouldn’t have been able to jump through that wall,” he crossed his arms “you can’t even tell if this is a dream or not! First-time vivid dreamers shouldn’t be able to dream hop at all.”

“... that doesn’t really explain anything.” Felix looked around the space but found... nothing; there was nothing, no walls or doors just an inky expense of black but somehow he could see the guy in front of him perfectly as if there were clear lighting and he had been slammed against  _ something _ . 

The man in black seemed to debate something for a second before pressing his hands to his face and letting out a deep sigh.

“Ugh, Chan’s gonna be so mad.”

“Wha-”

“Ok,” he said cutting Felix off “long story short, there are people who can vividly dream out their whole lives and they can dream hop, I can’t really explain what that means, sorry.”

“People like you who can only vivid dream once or twice shouldn’t be able to do this,” he grandly gestured around the empty room “you have to be very practiced, even to come here on accident.”

“You mean... the black... space?” Felix felt like his brain was melting. 

The man in black squatted and let out an even deeper almost pained sigh “I don’t have the time for this,” he muttered.

“This is such a weird fucking dream,” Felix whispered.

“Nah, this is pretty boring in terms of dreams,” the man smirked, “good thing this technically isn't a dream anymore.”

“Wha-”

“Oh, it's almost time for you to wake up,” he said standing up, “hopefully you won't be back here tomorrow.”

“What... what happens if I do end up here tomorrow, I mean,” Felix asked.

The man gave him a pointed look. “we’ll cross that bridge when- if we get there dancer boy.” 

The boy and the black empty void slowly faded away.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
